Harem Project: Against my will
by Pr. June
Summary: Harem Fanfic;Moving to a new place, Kagome thought she had left the past behind her.Putting her fighting days to rest and she moves on to live a normal life with her baby brother.Too bad Naruto had to jump in it and ruined it by kinapping Souta.
1. Chapter 1

A Harem Fanfiction

Title: Against my will

BY: (Alphabetical order) BD Gerretson,Frog Lady, IchiroKitsuneKoumori, Junemama, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Kur-Kag88, Sweetest angel

Humor/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: Kagome comes home from a girl's night out to find Inuyasha beat up, her house destroyed and her brother Souta and his friend Kohaku missing.

His excuse: Ninjas did it.

The miko knew for once he wasn't lying and she only knew one who was stupid enough steal her Ramen…and her brother! Naruto Uzumaki!

A/n: This is a Harem fanfic. It's a project I'm working on with other talented writers. So I hope this will be a success.

Here's the first chapter I wrote. If everything works out there will be a more chapters written by other authors after this. This is an experiment so I'm not guaranteeing that it will be finished, depends on the feedback from the readers and writers.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha had his hands up in surrender moving back slowly and away from the woman ready to kill him with a deadly stiletto in her hand.

"Wait Kagome. Wait let me explain."

Kagome threw the sharp heel, he dodged it and it impaled a wall. He looked at it his eyes wide and his dog-ears flat on his head.

"I leave you for one night alone and my house is a mess!" she screamed at him, hers eyes burning daggers into him.

Mess was not a good word it describe it. The house looked like a battle zone, cuts and huge holes were everywhere, the walls, the carpet, Kagome's favorite couch.

Every item that was breakable was broken, Kagome walked through her house to see her kitchen covered with blood stains and a array of sharp kunais pirecing one of her cupboard doors.

There was a month's supply of food all over the floor and her Ramen cabinet was empty. The young woman couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her beautiful home was destroyed. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and stomp on.

After all the running, and moving , and paperwork, she had finally found a place- quiet and away from the big city life. Away from reporters, photo shoots, flashing lights, and most of all Martial Art Fighting. She had a new life now and it was all turn upside down because she had to befriend a certain half demon for her brother's sake.

Why does Souta like him so much? she thought to herself as turning to the guilty looking hanyou. He was scared and he had every right to be. He fell in love with Kagome the very first day she moved into the house next door to his and even when she treated him like he had bad breath; something she could never be close too for too long.

Yet she was kind to everybody else.

The neighbors knew her as the quiet girl, who kept to herself and didn't talk about her past. The only one in the community she was close enough to be called a friend was Kikyo. But Inuyasha had a feeling they already knew each other from way back when. Soon the neighbors stopped prying and actually left Kagome to her own business.

Their relationship with the Quiet Girl was distant.

And they were just fine with that but Inuyasha wasn't.

It's been 3 years since they've known each other and he still knows nothing to next about her except that she refuses to date him or have a boyfriend at all.

So how does this lucky dog be allowed to enter the beautiful woman's home let alone talk to her and she actually speaks back?

Two words. Souta Hiragashi.

Her little brother and Inuyasha's best friend, if it wasn't for him Kagome would had never talked to him, trusted him, or asked for his help. Like yesterday when she asked him to watched over the house, Souta and his friend Kokhaku who was spending the night. He couldn't say no.

Now he realizes the mistake he made.

Inuyasha's back was up against the wall he looked at Kikyo would stood behind her angry friend with arms crossed blocking the front exit. A smirk on her face. She was enjoying the show.

Why me? He thought to himself. His ears were ringing from all Kagome's loud ranting.

She kept going on and on at the poor pup trapped in a corner unable to escape.

"What did you do to my house?"

"Nothing," replied Inuyasha his voice shaking.

Kagome moved pointing her fingers all around the house.

"The TV broken, the furniture all turn over and there's feathers everywhere and that's just the living room."

"Did you have a party while I was gone?" she asked.

"No."

"What then could have caused this mess? There's food all over the floor in the kitchen, all the cabinets are open and empty-"

"Don't forget your dishes are broken, your bedroom is crashed and everything in your bathroom has been used," added Kikyo counting each problem with her hand.

"You're not helping!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled. "Oh. I think I'm going a great job. What do you think Kagome?"

Inuyasha cringed at the sight of his only-in-his-dreams girlfriend up in flames, her arms to her sides and her eyes glowing red.

"It wasn't me." He whined softy. She grabbed his ear and twisted Inuyasha went down on one knee in pain.

"Who was it then? The boogieman? A ghost? Your perverted friends Miroku and Kouga?"

"OWWWW MY EAR"  
"I'm not letting go till you tell me."

"You won't believe me!"

"Try me."

"okay.NinjasbrokeinjumpmetookyourramenandkinappedKohakuowwwwww," he said very fast yelling.

Kagome let go of his ear, it was red and sore Inuyasha rubbed it in slight tears.

"You didn't have to twist that hard."

"Ninjas? What do you mean Kohaku was kidnapped? Where's Souta?"

The hanyou finally stood up and Kagome notices he has a black eye.

"What happen?" asked Kikyo.

She walked over to him and touched his eye. He winced.

"It's really swollen; you better put some ice on that."

"Where is he Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled not caring about his black eye now with her hands oh her hips.

"I don't know! He went after them and I couldn't follow their scent they dropped some kind of bomb on me and messed up my sense of smell."

Kagome smelled the yellow stuff he was covered in.

"Mustard?"

Inuyasha looked down in shame.

"I tried to stop them Kagome. I did honest. I almost had them until I lost their scent. They left a note."

Kagome looked at him. "If you're lying-"

Inuyasha took the DVD out of his sleeve.

"I'm not. See here it is."

She took the DVD and went upstairs with Kikyo and Inuyasha in tow. She opened the door ignoring the disaster that was her bedroom and went to her undamaged entertainment set popping the DVD in.

The T.V turned on showing a boy in a black and orange jumpsuit and wearing a leaf village headband on the screen.

"If you don't remember me Shikon Miko, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the best shonobi ever believe it!"

Kagome hit her forehead. "Oh no."

Naruto Uzamaki, the most idiotic boy Kagome had ever met and suprisingly the most talented ninja she would ever know.

They both went through training together and fought a few times during the Grand Tournament 3 years ago, the very same one she became partners with Yuki in.

She groaned annoyed, she was sure she would never see him again.

Seeing him brought back memories she wanted to forget.

Kikyo was sitting on her bed. "Don't tell me that's Naruto, the brat from the training academy?"

"Oh my god," she sighed.

"It is. He's got taller and cuter. Didn't yall used to date?"

Kagome glared at her. "No! He was an idiot!"

Kikyo laughed. "That's right. It was Sasuke you like."

"No I didn't I wasn't like all those hoes following after him like Sakura."

"That's right. You were into the dark older types like Itachi Uchiha," she replied with a smile.

Kagome blushed. "Shut up. I need to hear the TV."

The older woman just smiled turning her attention back to the boy on the screen Kagome did the same.

"So how do you know the kid?" asked Inuyasha, watching as the fox on the screen droned on and on about being the best fighter in all of Japan.

Then came the interesting part.

He pointed his finger at Kagome and shouted, "You will be my combat partner at Emperor Koenma's next Tournament coming up in 2 days!"

Inuyasha swore he saw his friend's eyes popped out of her head and Kikyo died laughing clutching her stomach.

"Never in a million years," she screamed.

"That's right Miss Miko, you and I are going to compete in the Grand Tournament and win the title of Champions, it will be just like before only better because this time you'll have me as a partner."

"He's crazy."

"He's cute and funny."

Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him in a new light. This was the first new thing he had heard about her life and it sounded unreal.He tried picturing this preppy woman in her tight black cocktail dress wearing a fighting karate uniform with a black belt. It did not fit.

"Wait a minute, you're Shikon Miko! The champion fighter in the Koenma's last Tournament ?" asked the dog-eared hanyou, "I thought you hated fighting. You wouldn't even let me watch wrestling when Souta was in the house."

Kagome looked at him with a sort of sad expression like she was remembering a bad incident in her past.

"That was a long time ago I don't want to talk about it."

"But you admit you were her."

Kagome goes into depressed mode her head on her lap Kikyo sits next to her rubbing her back saying, " There there. Everything's going to be alright."

She looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome's very sensitive about her fighting days. She gave up her title as champion when her mom died. She just quit fighting all together she was even going to get married but…she gave it all up so she could raise Souta in a normal environment."

The fighting fan hits a light bulb. "So that's what happen to Shikon Miko and everybody thought the Black Ops assassinated her."

He looked down at the magazine photo of the two champions he kept in his wallet.

"It must have been even harder on her partner. I mean they were the best. Champions of the Grand Tournament better than every human, demon, or spirit fighters in all four Realms. What ever happen to Yuki Sohnma? He was Shikon Miko's partner."

"Don't speak his name!" growled Kagome. "That filthy man is never to be spoken about in my house or presence again got it?"

"Got it," he answered sweat dropping.

Kikyo looked at her longtime friend with concern. She met Kagome when they enter their first competition as fighters. She remembered introducing her combat partner Sango to Kagome. And in another Grand Tournament meeting her partner a kind very cute guy with the most intense violet eyes she had ever seen.

_I guess Kagome never was over him and it been over three years now._Yuki the rat- Japan's best human fighter and the love of Kagome's life at least that's what the "old Kagome"thought.

"Filthy animal," Kikyo heard her friend mumbled.

Anyway I know about your little "dropout" in the past," said Naruto on the screen. "Well forget about it. I'm a better fighter than that pretty boy will ever be. Besides…"

He grabbed a boy that was thrown to him.

"Help!" the boy pleaded.

Kagome looked up at the TV expecting to see her little kid brother but instead saw Kohaku. He didn't looked hurt still in his pajamas.

"Besides if you don't enter in as my partner your little brother will and we both know how that going to turn out," continued the fox.

Kikyo yelled, "That's Sango's little brother Kohaku!"

"I can see that," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha put his hands over his head. "Well that ninja kid sure doesn't. He must be dumber than a bag of rocks not to notice not Kohaku looks nothing like you."

"He wasn't dumb enough to beat your sorry ass!"

The dog yelled back, "You don't have to keep shoving that in my face!"

Kagome loomed over him. "It's your dumb fault I'm in this mess in the FIRST PLACE. I leave you in charge for one night. ONE NIGHT! My house looks like a battle zone and my brother and my best friend's brother are both kidnapped."

He raises his hand, "Technically your brother ran away since Kohaku was the one…shutting up now."

"How are you doing Kagome?"

She did a 180 turn her eyes widen at the sound of his voice.

Yuki?

Kikyo peered at the man the camera had now turned to. He was sitting crossed legged in a red velvet wing back chair wearing a stylish royal purple 19-century outfit that really brought out his eyes. His long gray hair shone nicely by some unseen fireplace.

He sipped his 1926 Bourbon, a French wine Kikyo recognized by the color. Very expensive and classy and so not Yuki Sohnma. He was more of a spring water bottle type person obsessed with plants and all that.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other," said the man.

If Kagome could jump through the screen and choked the stranger, Kikyo believe she would have as she watched her watching him scowling.

How does Kagome know him? She wondered

By the way, she was staring at him they weren't friends, perhaps family.

The man looked like he could be Sohnma's cousin or brother.

"That bastard. I knew it had to be somebody else in this. Naruto's too stupid and too chicken to pull off a stunt like all alone," Kagome said mainly to herself.

"He wants revenge. That's it, he kidnapped my brother as payback after all these fucking years."

Kikyo looked at the man on the TV who just sat there smiling as if witnessing Kagome's fuming as she paced in the little space between her closet and bed.

"Who is he?" she asked.

Kagome forced herself to stop, she looked down at her toes and mumbled.

"What?"

"She said he's my ex husband and that asshole's older brother Ayame," answered Inuyasha having heard her clearly with his demon ears.

"Wait, what!" He turned sharply to Kagome not believing the words he just repeated.

"Uhh.."

"You were married why you didn't tell me?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah. You told me you had commitment issues that's why we couldn't date."

Kikyo snorted at such a boldfaced lie. _That's something a guy would say._

Moreover, Inuyasha believed it making him a sucker, a loser and an idiot her crush on him went down the drain real quick.

"If it makes you feel anything better Sango doesn't know either," replied Kagome quietly.

"That's not the point! How long was you going to keep this from me?"

Kagome lifted her head up and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

"It was never going to work out between us anyway."

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.

Looking 4 more writers to join in. All info is in my Forum, so if you want to be a part of this story sign up now!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody. This is Junemama. Like I said before in chapter 1 this is a Harem Fanfiction so different authors will be writing each chapter. I only take credit for the chapters I write.

The writer who deservers full credit for this chapter is Kur-Kag88.

So here is chapter 2!!)

**Chapter 2 **

**By Kur-Kag88**

Koenma shook his head as many ogres ran around his office and out of the office, as they were preparing everything. The prince of the Spirit world rubbed the temple of his head, every time an event like this came up, he would always have a headache. His brown eyes were closed from the world around him, as he continued to think about his situation.

He was in his teenage form since the Grand Tournament was so close. With his pacifier in his mouth that was his Rei Ki. He decided that it was an appropriate thing for him, since he was doing his role as prince. He banged his head on his table wondering how he was going to tell one of his detectives that a certain someone was returning to the tournament.

He could hear it in his head, the black haired man, who was one of his most powerful detectives, would have his head. He could see it. The steam coming out of his ears, the red face from anger, and the powerful voice that would end up yelling at him. He cursed, why did everything bad happen to him?

Just then when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard the sound of footsteps, and he knew by counting whom they were. He lifted his head, and his eyes meet the furious brown eyes of one of his workers. He could tell that he was going to be yelled at, by the way the black haired man was standing with his angry eyes that yelled; WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

There standing in order was Yusuke Urameshi, with brownish black hair, intense brown eyes that stared at the prince with anger. In his white T-shirt, blue jeans, and over all bad boy look.

Next to him was a very tall young man, with his orange hair that was styled in an Elvis Presley style. With his green uniform, and weird look, stood Kazuma Kuwabara, staring at the prince with eyes that screamed scary.

Then to the right to him was a very handsome man, with fire red hair, emerald eyes that sparkled with amusement. His perfect posture, his tall figure that was lean, and his long hair that reached his down his back, barely above his waist, was Kurama Youko, also known to the humans as Shuichi Minamino.

And last but not least was known other then Hiei, the cold black haired demon, with rubies eyes that were cool to look at, but never to stare at for so long. Giving the so-called toddler a cold stare wondering why they were there in the first place.

Then the only girl, with blue hair like the sky, with matching eyes, was the bubbly Botan.

Koenma's eyes twitched, did she already tell him, when he precisely told her not too. He sighed, as he knew what was coming next.

"What were you thinking letting her re enter into the tournament for her own special reasons, especially with that that. Huh," Yusuke was barely able to talk because of his anger. He walked to the prince's desk, as he seen his boss inching away, he pulled him by the rim of his shirt, bringing him right to his face. "After what she went through some years ago, she has to face that man again." Yusuke tightened his grip, as his eyes began to flash a red color. "What were you thinking, just because she was once one of the most powerful, respectable, and best fighter doesn't mean that you have to let her in."

Yusuke was whacked up side the head, he loosened his hold in his boss, while turning back to the person who dared to interrupt him. Just as he did a turn he found the familiar eyes of the beholder.

There standing with her hands on her hips, with an angry posture, and one of her eye brow raised in questioning. He gulped knowing that he was in trouble, as he slumped to stand straight, but lost his balance and fell on his rear end. He heard his friend Botan giggling, as will as a girl with black hair, and brown eyes that was standing behind his cousin. As she took a step towards the idiotic boy on the floor, he began to crawl backwards, away from his scary relative.

Kagome's eyes were twitching as she was staring at her menace of a cousin; she stalked towards him ready to give him his punishment. She readied her fist back a little; making sure that it was deadly, and aimed. It hit him so hard that he went flying into the wall, breaking it on contact. As she seen the dust that started after the collision she stood straight feeling better, after the news of being partnered with Naruto. She shivered from the thought, and then turned to the prince.

Almost everyone's mouths dropped at what they saw. Kuwabara ran to his teammate, Hiei just stood his ground, with a smirk in his face. Kurama's mouth was wide open, surprisingly he hadn't moved. Botan gasped, as she ran to her comrade.

Kikyo stood behind Kagome, wondering why she was that frustrated.

Kagome bowed her head, showing her respect to the higher figure in the room, he did the same, knowing that it was necessary, since she did hold a title that was worthy of respect.

Everyone wondered why the change of attitude, and shocked that their boss actually showed respect to anyone.

"Koenma-sama, it's been a while," she said in a calm voice.

He nodded as he signaled for her to sit, as she did the woman that was with her did the same.

"May I ask why the sudden change," he asked as he eyed the boy that started to stand with the help of his friends.

Kagome didn't talk at first, she was debating if she would tell them her situation, and she also knew that her idiot of a cousin would go berserk. "No reason, I just miss the life of not fighting." Yusuke snorted as he walked to her, and sat to her side. She turned to him giving him a death glare, as he quieted down.

Kurama wanted to know who this women was, Hiei was curious as well. Kuwabara ran to the two girls that were seated by the prince, went on one knee, and asked his usual question. "Will you be my girl friends?"

Kagome and Kikyo turned to one another, and shivered, then raised a hand and smacked him across the face, at the same time. Making the poor man feel pain on each side, as he fell backwards, in a daze.

Botan shook her head. Yusuke snickered.

Kagome turned her attention back to the prince in front of her. "It's personal, as well and I need you to do me a favor," he didn't know what she was going to ask, but then she said it. " I don't want to share a room with my partner." Everyone fell off their chairs, as they heard that, thinking that she was going to ask something more important.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody this is Junemama

**A/N:** Junemama here and I would like to introduce the newest member of the Harem Project, BD Gerretson. She has a very creative and amusing imagination and you will surely see it when you read this chapter.

Current Members: (Alphabetical order) BD Gerretson, Frog Lady,HieiKag, IchiroKitsueKoumori, Junemama, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Kur-Kag88, Sweetest angel

Thank you so much BDG for writing chapter 3 of Against my will :

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Fruit Basket, and any other future animes that may appear and neither do the writers that contributed to this story.

And remember I only take credit for the chapters I write. Full credit and admiration for this chapter belongs to the talented female writer BD Gerretson.

Here's Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
By: BDGerretson **

A redheaded seventeen year old stood outside the office listening to the yelling inside. Gaara was inwardly cursing though it wasn't shown with his body, face, or his jade eyes but he was annoyed. When Naruto had told him he was going to be in this competition he was suspicious.

Naruto had never seemed to be interested but then out of the blue he'd gone and done something stupid. Well stupid-er. Naruto doing something stupid wasn't unusual. Gaara sighed quietly and looked at the man he'd signed up to be partners with. The dark haired Sasuke was quiet as well his own black eyes revealing only slight annoyance.

The two of them had decided after realizing how serious Naruto was that the best thing for them to do was to go with him and keep watch. Since it was only two-man teams and Naruto had tricked someone very strong into being his partner Gaara and Sasuke had teamed up in the hopes of getting Naruto out alive.

**Flashback **

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura's voice called out in the silence of the afternoon.

"Kagome and I signed up for the Tournament as partners." Naruto repeated slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING??"

Sakura screamed punching the blond sharply.

Sasuke crossed his arms annoyed. "Kagome retired, Naruto. She didn't want to fight anymore."

"Do you know why?" Gaara asked not bothering to take the hand of Naruto as he asked for help up.

Gaara had met them all only a few years ago, long after Kagome had become champion and quit fighting.  
She was always an enigma to him and ending up best friends with two people who knew her, their whole lives didn't help the mystery. "She didn't really talk about it. She didn't even want us to visit her after she left." Sakura replied.

"We met a few times each month to catch up but…she just didn't want to talk about it." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head effectively knocking him out and looked at the sky.  
"Her mom dying was a part of it but there was more to it."  
"There must be more to this as well." Gaara pointed at Naruto. "He is stupid but he doesn't fight for the thrill. Why would he join the tournament? And why drag her back?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura replied twirling a strand of pink hair in her fingers. "Let's go undercover. I know Kikyo, one of the healers, I can get her to give me a job."  
"I'll join the fighting. Want to partner up Gaara?" Sasuke looked at the Sand ninja.  
"We could win this as well as investigate."  
"Why not? I haven't been able to cut loose at all lately."

Gaara said his eyes narrowing in a menacing way. "Oh you are just going to be fun."  
Sasuke grinned devilishly. "Now what about him?"

"I'm going home." Sakura said turning on her heel.  
"I'll see you two at the Emperors Office tomorrow."  
Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and the unconscious Naruto then leapt into the trees and left him to sleep it off.

"You ready for this?" Gaara asked glancing at his partner. "I'm always ready." Sasuke asked and knocked loudly at the door.

For a moment there was silence then the yelling began again after a moment the door opened and Sasuke and Gaara were face to face with a small blue haired woman.  
"Hello." She said closing the door behind her.  
"How can I help you?"

"We're contestants in the Tournament. We were told to report to Emperor Koenma when we arrived." Sasuke explained holding out their papers. "Oh…oh well then. Come on in to the…fun." She muttered and led the way back into the room.

A/N: Want to be a member of the Harem Project? Add your voice to the story and put in a chapter or one-shot, just sign up in my Forum and we'll get you started. The more writers we get the better this fanfic becomes.

Thanks 4 reading and please review. Peace 4life,Junemama


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone This is Chapter Four of Against My Will. It was written by Me, IchikoKitsuneKoumori and KurKag, My Imouto. Against My Will is a story being written by multiple Writers, a Harem Project. junemama started it. So far there are well, four chapters written. We're trying to get more people interested in reading and reviewing and writing the story.

**Chapter 4** by **IchikoKitsuneKoumori** and **KurKag88**

**Disclaimer: The following shows are not owned by KurKag or IchikoKitsuneKoumori from Chapter Four.**

**Chapter Four**

-Spirit World, Koenma's Office-

"What?" Kagome asked with a face of annoyance, to the people that were currently laying animation style on the hard wood floor.

Sitting up Kuwabara shakes his head from side-to-side to help clear the cobwebs. His friends began to rise from their position on the floor. Kurama leans against the paneled wall that was just behind the seat of the black-haired beauty that was currently in front of him. Hiei as well, went to the far end of the room, annoyed by all the humans that he had accompanied.

Getting up from her spot on the floor Kikyo smacks her blue gray-eyed friend upside the head.

With shock flashing across her face, Kagome rubs at the bump that had currently form on her head, while glaring at her brown-eyed friend. "What was that for?" She yelped wondering why she would smack her, it was uncommon for her to do such a thing, but then again it wasn't.

Kikyo returned her glare, thinking how clueless her friend could be at times. "Don't make something seem more important then it is!" She said, as she got right in front of her nearly face to face, idly wondering if Kagome even understood.

"Exactly!" Yuusuke exclaims, jumping to his feet. He stood right beside the two, making a triangle with their shoulder's touching; he wanted to make himself noticed between them.

Kikyo and Kagome just turn their glare on him. "Oi! What are you glaring at me for!?" Their glares just darkened, with an even more threatening look. "Geez." Throwing his hands up, and backing away from the two women that held the same scary look on their faces. Almost tripping over his chair. "Don't mind me, I'll be over there." He indicates where with a jerk of his head. Feeling the glares at his back, he hightails it towards Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama watches this with amusement, while Hiei just scoffs. Kikyo and Kagome turn their glares back to each other.

"It is very important!" argues Kagome, not getting why Kikyo would say such a thing.

"No it isn't." says Kikyo knowing that she was right. At that moment, the reason for them being there was about Souta and Kohaku.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Yuusuke drags the chair he was just occupying. He drags it to where Kurama and Hiei are leaning against the wall. He tosses it, as it lands beside them. He slouches himself down on it backwards, resting his folded arms down on the chair back sighing.

Standing up Kuwabara takes the long way around, moving toward his team, while taking a chair with him. Getting over to them he sets it down then takes a seat. Tipping his head sideways he watches. He asks, "What is the point of them arguing about if it was important enough or not?"

Yuusuke shrugging says, "They do it often." Remembering as he watches, his cousin and her friend continue to argue.

"Done sulking already, Detective." taunts Hiei.

Yuusuke ignores him, as he watches the two getting even more aggravated at each other.

"How long do you think they'll continue with this dispute?" inquires Kurama, continuing to watch Yuusuke's cousin and her friend, going back and forth.

Yuusuke turns to him. "They'll continue going on until the other dies, or something interrupts them, and that's not going to be me." He said as he shook his head, remembering one incident that left him bruised for years.

Continuing to observe, Kurama notices that his boss was in his toddler form, clinging to the edge of his desk. He wondered why and when he transformed, since he had not been paying close attention to him.

Botan seemed to have noticed as well, since she made her way towards her superior, asking in a polite manor, "Koenma-sama are you alright?" Helping him back up onto his spiny chair.

He gives a nod of 'Thanks' and a small smile. Now back in his chair, he looks around. 'At least it's not me getting yelled at.' Relieved he slumps down in his chair, massaging his temples. 'No matter how much things change, something still stays the same.' Then shaking his head with a slightly exasperated expression.

There was knocking on the door. Which seemed to have gone unnoticed to the other people that were currently in the room. Quickly changing into his teenage form, he signals Botan to answer the door. He tells the loud people that it was enough. Since it went upon deaf ears, he stands up. Slamming his hands down forcefully on his desk he yells, "Enough I say!" Shocking the two women that were now in choke mode, as they had one another in their grip, with hands around each other's throat. It went silent, satisfied Koenma nods, taking his seat. With shadows lurking behind her, Botan returned.

Following behind the small blue-haired woman. They shared a look at the sudden silence. Entering the room, Koenma's office hard wood floors, on his desk he had quite a bit of paper work. Behind him and to the left of his desk was a screen that looks to be a TV. Lord Koenma was at his desk, just sitting down. As their eyes scan across the rest of the people in the room.

They concluded that most of the noise had to have been coming from the two women in front of Lord Koenma's desk, who were now releasing each other's necks from their grasp. The two of them stood there staring confusingly at the woman that had let us in. While she just smiled at them, a twinkle in her eyes looking quite happy, that the arguing had stopped.

Walking forward, the scene before them focused. Of those who were in the room already, turn their attention to the new arrivals. Moving towards Lord Koenma's desk with his dark eyes staring ahead, Sasuke feels his eyes widen. 'Kagome?' He shakes it off though, seeing Yuusuke who was smirking. Gaara walking beside him, spots Yuusuke as well.

This could go better then they thought. Continuing to move towards the desk, noticing that the others in the room were tense observing them.

--Human World, Somewhere in Hong Kong--

A young man flew backwards, flipping he lands on the ground softly. He was wearing a green and black training yukata, holding his sword in one hand. He was panting from the duel he was in. His opponent came at him fast, her ebony hair flew behind her. As she move from one spot, she was in another the next, she made her way towards him. He watched it in slow motion as she came at him fast. Suddenly she picked up speed, vanishing every second, it was hard to pinpoint her exact position.

Just then he turned side-stepping the swing from her katana, mere inches from his face. She smirks, he does a roundhouse kick, she jumps away her red and black yukata swaying.

He moved out of the way, her sword pierced the floor where he was before. He dodged every possible attack but knew it was pointless, he needed to attack.

He blew his chocolate bangs out of his eyes. Pulling out a ofuda, he threw it in the air. She stopped in place, noticing his amber eyes were intent. Bringing his sword to it he yelled, "Thunder!" It began to glow, yellow sparks formed around his blade. Just then a flash of Lightning went hurdling towards the red-eyed young women.

With the speed she learned while being away she moved out of the way, it went speed passed her heading towards the trees.

Flipping her katana she sheathed it, in the sheath located down the middle of her back. Pulling out her daggers from either side of her lower back. She readied them, pouring some of her chakra into them. She learned much from her training in Kohona.

She smirked, it was a good time to show her cousin something of what she learned while she was gone. As she gather chakra into her daggers, that were made specifically for her technique. She watched as his eyebrow lifted from curiosity, as she emitted more power. She sees him readying another ofuda, he clashed it with his sword calling out 'wind'.

She grinned then, as she felt the power of her wind element shaking in the daggers she held in her hands. Overflowing with Chakra, she sent it flying at the same time he sent his gust of wind.

She watched in awe as her wind Chakra collided with the powerful magic that was sent from her cousin. The attacks hit hard, looking like a clashing whirl wind between them, as they tried to break through one another. Until they both exploded creating a swirl of dust, dirt and debris that were laying on the ground. A gust cloud formed, unable to see each other, they waited for it to clear. As the wind died down, they stood in front of a huge crater that was created from the collision of their attacks.

Syaoran lifted his glaze from the huge crater in front of them, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. Impressed with the technique she learned, it was strong. He wondered if he could learn it.

She just smiled, seeing the praise in his eyes. Winking she turned on her heel, deciding that it was time for a snack, she left for the Kitchen.

--Meanwhile on A Different Plane--

Violet eyes peered through the falling water, as it fell from above like a water fall, she landed gracefully on the ground. Her opponent wasn't in sight at the moment. She looked both ways, wondering where her auburn-haired opponent disappeared to. 'rain' She knew that it was a distraction, so that she would be able to escape. Just then she felt a familiar energy from above, she looked up. Emerald eyes were full of determination. Coming at her with a 'sword' in her hands.

The purple headed girl acted fast, as she held her hands above her, forming a force field, just then her opponent came slamming down onto the visible force field, piercing it with the sharp tip of her 'sword'.

Smiling the emerald-eyed girl jumped back, bringing forth a card, she traded her 'sword' for her staff. Touching her staff to the card, she called forth 'dash'. Changing her staff back into a 'sword', she charged at her opponent.

The violet eyed girl prepared herself, standing her ground. Her opponent was a mere few feet away from her, she gripped something in her hand fusing energy into it. Snapping out with her wrist right, a chain went colliding hard into the magic 'sword'. Clashing with the 'sword' was a long metal chain. She swung it around in a circle, making her black Surujin change direction. Longer then ten feet, she had maneuvered the chain to block the 'sword' as it tried to pierce right through her.

Flinging her weapon upward, as the auburn hair female came from above her hair flying behind her, again the noise of metal clashing. She turned around, spinning in a circle. Her Surujin spun with her, acting as a shield. The colors swirled around her, she looks as if she were dancing. The clashes began to become louder and faster. As her opponent attacked harder and faster.

It was as if they were dancing with one another, both were leading the dance. A blur of white and pink clashed with black, beige, and white. It was like watching a painting move ever so fast, it didn't slow down, but began to speed up. They moved with grace, with awesome talent, still trying to attack the other. They didn't noticed the eight set of eyes that were watching with astonishment. The three girls standing there all had brown hair and eyes.

The first one stared through her glasses with amazement. Yanagisawa Naoko is a very sweet girl that loves to dream and to gossip about "phenomenons".

Next to her was Sasaki Rika, she is very quiet and patient. She is very mature and takes everything as it comes.

And to the side of her was another girl. Mihara Chiharu was staring too. She was a sweet girl that is quite energetic and especially funny when she tries to shut up her boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi.

They clapped when they saw the two girls stopping mid-action just to stare at them.

"Wow you two are amazing!" shouted Chiharu. They ran to their two friends, who lower their weapons. Accepting the embrace they give in a long and welcome hug.

Just then they heard chuckling from behind, the five turned to see someone they didn't expect.

--Back in Spirit World, Koenma's Office

Now that they had stop arguing. Kagome and Kikyo noted, that there were people in the room, which were not there before.

Coming forward were two people, one had black hair and eyes, the other had bright red hair and pale green eyes.

Thinking she recognized one of them, Kikyo raised an eyebrow. 'Is that Sasuke?' Looking closer at the dark haired one, she decided that yes it was Sasuke. Then looking to the one with him. 'Who is that with him? Hmm.'

Kikyo looks to Kagome, seeing that she looks happier then she had in a while.

Kagome smiles a little, seeing a close friend that she had not seen in a couple months. Yuusuke rolls his eyes knowingly with a snort and slight smirk. Pale green eyes glance sideways at his companion, he had sensed him hesitate though it had been slight.

Kurama having turned his attention to the people entering the room. 'Hm...' Noticing the slight widening of dark eyes when they scanned across the beautiful woman in front of him. As well as the snort from Yuusuke. Hiei shifts beside him, while Kuwabara seems to relax some, though keeping awareness maintained in his body language.

Yuusuke stands up grinning, heading over to the two that had just entered the room. Calling out, "Oi Sasuke! Gaara!" They brace themselves; Yuusuke comes up between them, draping his arms about their shoulders. Giving Sasuke a noogie he asks, "I thought Sakura was coming?"

Kagome's eyebrows rise. 'Sakura?'

Enduring it Sasuke answered, "She called and said that she would be a little late." Knowing that he'll only let go when he was good and ready, it was better not to fight it.

"Hey guys these two are the ones I was telling you about earlier that want to enter." announces Yuusuke. "Let go." Gaara having had enough, goes to push him off, looking rather annoyed. Yuusuke tightens his grip, while turning his attention to the others in the room. Giving Sasuke a squeeze Yuusuke says, "This is Uchiha Sasuke," Yuusuke gives Gaara a squeeze, letting Sasuke go. "And this here is Gaara." Giving him a noogie.

There was a knock, Botan goes and answers it. Coming back into the room, Botan was leading someone. Her hair was cut short, a pink cotton candy color, they were guessing that it was Sakura.

"And that there is Sakura." Yuusuke grins, confirming it.

"Hey Sakura!" Yuusuke calls, throwing up a fist.

"Hey Yuusuke" Sakura greets smiling. "Gaara, Sasuke"

"Kikyo-san, Kagome-san" Sakura greets with an incline of her head.

"Sakura-san" Kikyo inclines her head. Kagome looks a little shell-shocked. 'What happened to her hair?'

"Since I know you three know Kikyo. Though Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara know of her, they haven't met. Well guys that's Kikyo." Waves a hand to the brown-eyed female. "Koenma, Botan, Sasuke, and Sakura know my cousin. While Gaara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just know of her..."

Grinning widely, Yuusuke introduces them. "Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kikyo, Kagome: Kurama is against the wall over there with the long red hair; Hiei is the one standing next to him; Kuwabara is sitting in the chair; Botan is the one who has brought you in; and I'm sure you know but Koenma is the one at the desk." Each inclining their heads as they are introduced.

Yuusuke tugs Kagome to his side, dazed Kagome allows it. "Yes I know that you and Kikyo know Botan and Koenma." Looking to the aforementioned people. "Anyway Gaara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara this here is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome."

Finally snapping out of it, Kagome bops Yuusuke on the head. Yuusuke lets go of her, rubbing his head. 'ow'

Ignoring him, she turns her attention to those who were introduced to her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kagome says with a bow, it goes silent. Coming up from her bow, Kagome sees them staring at her. Feeling the pressure of the silence and their stares. Kagome shifts on her feet. Koenma having enough of the oppressive silence, looks around wildly for a distraction.

Spotting Sakura, Koenma clears his throat. "Sakura-san, What was the reason for your coming?"

Sakura glances at Kikyo.

"Sakura-san has trained under Lady Tsunade, she would like to be a healer at the up and coming tournament." Kikyo said. Poof

oops. It seems Koenma has lost control. 'Lady Tsunade?' They thought. As the smoke clears, Sakura spots a baby. "Kawaii!" Forgetting herself, she picks him up and cuddles him.

This amuses the Tantei Reikai to no end. Yuusuke and Kuwabara just start laughing. Kurama brings a hand to his mouth hiding a smile, Hiei smirks.

Sasuke and Gaara look a little amused. Botan decides that enough is enough. Marching up to Sakura, she plucks him out of her arms. That snaps Sakura out of it. "Huh?"

"Will you shut up already!" Ignoring him, Yuusuke and Kuwabara continue to laugh. Kagome gives them a look. Kuwabara just looking up see it, he laughter dies off. He shudders. 'Creepy. It reminds me so of the ones Shizuru gives me.' He elbows Yuusuke in the ribs, the laughter was cut off abruptly. "What was that for!?" Yuusuke exclaims, taking a swing at him. Ducking Kuwabara indicates the look they were getting. Seeing it Yuusuke feels uneasy.

Botan sets Koenma down in his chair. Tapping her foot, "ahem" Getting it, Koenma changes back.

Sakura's eyes go wide, her thoughts racing. 'What did I just do?! He won't hire me now! How can I help Naruto then?' Bowing repeatedly, "I'm so sorry, Sir! I don't know what came over me!" Turning red. "I'm so sorry!"

Koenma looks her over, contemplating. He nods coming to a decision.

"Since I know the Lady Tsunade and Kikyo-san specks for you. I have no reason to doubt your abilities. When can you start?"

That got her attention. She pauses mid-bow, holding her breathe. "really?"

"Yes"

Relief rushes through her. "As soon as possible, Sir!" Bows again, smiling. "Thank you, Please take care of me." Koenma smiles. "Kikyo-san will tell you of your duties than."

Koenma turns to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, You'll have to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama regrading that." "Yes Koenma-sama" Kagome sticks her tongue out at Kikyo.

"Yuusuke, it is Kagome-sama's decision to make." Yuusuke throws him a dirty look but settles down in his chair.

Koenma straightens in his seat. "Now Sasuke-san and Gaara-san, Yuusuke mention about you two wanting to enter...?"

They walk forward. "Yes Koenma-sama" Handing over the paper.

Koenma looks it over. Looking up Koenma says, "I'll tell Sesshoumaru-sama that you are coming."

"Now I have work to get done."

They file out, once outside the door. Kagome glomps Sasuke. "How about after we check in, we meet up at the 'Meet and Greet' in the Hotel?" Everyone agrees, as Kagome lets him go.

--Human world, Hong Kong--

She walks to her room, eating her sandwich. Upon entering the room her eyes land on a picture.

Mei Ling stared at the picture of her friends, with who she did her training with. A boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, had his arm draped around her shoulder. To the side of him was another young man with black hair and onyx eyes, his face was blank. A silver haired man with his face covered in a mask, and only one eye showing. A girl with short strawberry hair and jade eyes standing to the side of her.

They were people that helped her in her training. She lived with them for a while, in their village. Where she became accustomed to their way of life. Missions, ranks. Examines, training. Their village of ninja. She smiled at the memory of her friends, wondering when she was going to see them again.

Then her eyes landed on a pile of letters, the envelopes were opened. They came from some one special to her. An image of a girl came to mind, she had grape colored hair and eyes to match. Her cheery smile and pale skin. She wondered how much she has changed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She stood up straight and answers the door seeing Syaoran.

"Mother has requested the both of us, she says it's important." Mei Ling shrugs, and follows him to where her Aunt was currently waiting.

--Back on the Training Plane

Standing there, was a woman in a purple trench coat. She watched the girls with surprise and adoration. She clapped impressed. She stepped closer to the five girls smiling brightly. "My how you've all grown," she said her light brown eyes sparkling. Tossing her light brown hair back over her shoulder the strains combining with the rest of her long hair.

It was Mitsuki Kaho.

The girls run to greet her, wrapping her in a big warm hug. Kaho laughs as she returns the gesture. Hugging each one of them in turn.

"How have you been Kaho-san?" Kaho smiles warmly. "Great"

"What has made you decide to visit?" asks Naoko.

"Now that you mentioned it." The older women brought a slim finger to her chin tapping it, thinking.

"There was something. oh yes" Kaho digs through her pockets, taking out what appeared to be long, thin pieces of paper.

Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu crowds closer curious, "What are they?" they asked at the same time.

Tomoyo walks forward smiling. "Thanks for picking these up for me." Kaho smiles handing them over, "You guys needed the time to train." Sakura smiles.

"These are for you girls" Tomoyo says handing them each two. They exchange looks, then look down at the papers.

Smiling, Tomoyo steps back. Shortly after, heads jerk up, eyes wide. "The Grand Tournament!"

"We signed up for the Grand Tournament that will be taking place in Kana-An. We'll be leaving in a couple of days, we've been Training non-stop for a while now. We're hoping that you would want to come and watch." The three girls continued to stare at the small pieces of paper.

They were not sure what to say, these tickets are hard to get.

"Why do we have two each?" Chiharu manages at last. "I'm sure you guys can think of someone to bring with you."

"Thank you" They said closing in on them.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggle, hugging their friends. They knew who they would want to bring with them.

Kaho smiles, watching them. They take a few steps back, all having warm smiles.

Naoko would want to bring her Shaman 'friend'. Rika would want to bring her finance, Terada Yoshiyuki. Chiharu would want to bring her childhood friend and now boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi.

She looks over at the young violet eyed girl in which she trained. "Tomoyo-chan, how have you been?" she asked, walking closer to them

"I've been wonderful sensei."

"I'm glad Tomoyo-chan."

"Your hair has gotten long, Sakura-chan." she twirled some of her old student's hair through her fingers then letting it drop. Sakura blushes. "Do you like it?" Looking and sounding unsure, she shakes out her hair a little. "It looks just beautiful, Sakura-chan." Sakura brightens. "Arigato"

She focuses on Naoko, "How has your writing been coming along?"

"Great!" says Naoko, her face animated. She starts on about it, talking way to fast, that it comes out as a jumble of words. Kaho smiles looking like she understood her. Naoko stops suddenly, waiting with anticipation. "I'm glad that it's coming together for you. I would love to see a draft."

Turning toward Rika. "Have you come up with any new recipes?" Her face all aglow with pleasure. "Yes, I have came up with some."

"Oh?"

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"Some sweet bread, cakes.. I'll have some made up for you."

"Thank you, I would look forward to that."

Kaho turned to Chiharu.

"Have you been able to get him under control?" Chiharu's cheeks puff up. "no" She says sighing, though she looked fond.

--Human World. Tomoeda, Japan--

-Later that Day

Circling around the counter picking up the tray. Fujitaka carries the tray of cake and tea from the kitchen, setting them down on the coffee table. He sets a cup down in front of his son. Having come to visit on a day off from the University. Taking a sip, he studies his son. "You know that your sister has been training.." Sitting across from him. Toya nods, stirring his tea.

"You know she wants to enter, right?" inquires Fujitaka. 'It's been five years.' Sighing Toya replies, "Yes I know" Glazing sideways unfocused.

Focusing again he sets down his cup, "I'll go see her."

Fujitaka nods. Toya climbs up the stairs. Fujitaka watches Nadeshiko follow behind him. Fujitaka gets up to pack.

Coming upon the room Toya enters.

"Are you sure about this kaiju?" Toya asked. Her bedroom was set up the same now as it had been when she was a kid. Her bed was on one wall a shelf was behind her headboard with them in the corner. On which her Alarm Clock sat. On the other end of the room is the closet. Across from her bed was the TV and Game System that Kero often plays. Her desk is next to it. Next to that is the door. Though the bedding and the curtains are different. The blanket was black with pink stars covering it and the curtains were a pale pink with black and white lining.

Sakura nods, though is looking quite annoyed. 'argh He's going to be coming too.'

"Of course she's sure, she's has been learning from The Fight and The Sword, ever since the gaki had gone back to Hong Kong!" exclaims Kero, stuffing something into his small bag.

"Hoe! Kero-chan Syaoran-kun no gaki!"

"She has been training hard with all of them." states Tomoyo who had a seat on the bed. She set down the shirt she had been folding down absently. Remembering the training room, that she had The Create make. It was made to be entered through her closet. The room is located on a different plane.

Nadeshiko smiles.

"You've been training hard as well!" exclaims Sakura. "Your aura has grown so much!"

"The training with Kikyo-san and Kaho-sensei has helped a lot." says Tomoyo.

Looking out the window, watching the cherry blossoms. Tomoyo sighs. 'I know she misses him'

"How is your cousin doing Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks.

--At Sesshoumaru-sama's Hotel--

Two people traveling down a hallway. One was a man, the other a female. The mans garments were a hakama bloused at the ankles, a hitoe with separated sleeves, as well as a kosode, and an obi. While the female on the other hand is wearing a blouse and an ankle length skirt. Heading toward the 'Meet and Greet' located in the hotel.

Entering the room he looks about, suddenly he feels like his stomach drops out. 'Why did he have such bad timing?' wonders Inuyasha. He was hoping to have avoided her until later. "We've come to compete." He states "My combat partner, San..."

As his partner enters the room, Kagome blurts out, "SANGO!" her eyes widens.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Everybody... I know I know,

"Finally! Chapter 5 of Against my will is up. Took you long enough!"

As I said before, yes I know...don't get too dramatic. **Against my will** has halted to a standstill, but everything is fine now. And new chapters for this story and others will be posted accordingly.

I would like to welcome a new harem writer, Kitsune Seirei who has helped me through the trials of chapter 5. Thanks, Kit=)

So without further ado, I would like to present the next installment of Kagome's fighting adventure. Enjoy!

****

Chapter #5

By Junemama and **Kistune Seirei**

Blood ran down the side of Kagome's face.  
She grimaced before dodging another assault of flying stars. Jumping up into the air, she dodged a series of sharp kunai. A fist missed her face by mere inches and went through the asphalt surface instead, causing an explosion of sharp rocks and concrete, that blew her into the air. Skillfully Kagome adjusted her weight and, with a quick flip, landed feet first on the top of a car.

Kagome glared across the parking lot at the fierce ninja before her. Before she could blink, the ninja's fist went passed her head; Kagome had moved just in time. The female fighter had never met a ninja who moved so fast and wondered who she was.

The ninja glared at Kagome with a personal hate, hissed in annoyance and raised her knee aiming for her stomach. The ex-champion blocked it with one hand and punched the ninja hard in the throat with the other. The ninja flew back off the car and skittered across the parking lot on her back, feeling the gritty surface bite at her bare arms and legs.

Without hesitating, Kagome flexed her hands and jumped off the car. When her feet touched the ground she took off, her fist aimed downward.

The ninja did not get up from the ground and used her legs to stop Kagome's punch. She grabbed her hand and arm with her legs, gripping them both before slamming her onto the hard concrete, over her head.

Kagome flipped onto her feet; the ninja's kick broke the asphalt where Kagome's head was.

The ex-champion counterattacked with a roundhouse kick. The ninja fell to the ground and got up in that same moment, jumping back to put distance in between them. The ninja glared at her and threw out a shower of shuriken; Kagome dodged them effortlessly.

A second later, the ninja had her clawed hand around Kagome's throat, lifting her into the air.

* * *

Near the entrance of the Hotel, people stormed out of the Meet-n-Greet cafe and lobby to see the fight. Among the excited crowd were Yusuke and Kuwabara. They stood, just watching. Only a few minutes into the fight, Yusuke could not believe his cousin was getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

It was crazy, yet it was happening right before his very eyes. Somehow he knew something was off; he felt it.  
Kagome normally fought without weapons, even though she stayed armed. He thought her plan was not to attract attention and jumping into a fight doesn't actually keep you under the radar.

He looked at the ninja that held his cousin in the air and sensed a strange aura radiating from her.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Kuwabara looked at him and shrugged, "Beats me," he narrowed his eyes. "She looks human, but the way she moves...and her spirit energy..." he goes back to the fight.

"Yeah, I'm getting that same feeling."

Yusuke searched around looking for the others. Kurama had left as soon as the fight started, Hiei was gone too. Sakura was on the other side of the huge crowd, with Gaara and Naruto unconscious on her back. Sasuke was a few heads away from them, watching the fight silently. The last he saw of Kagome's friend, Kikyo, was when she was talking with the demon slayer after the incident.

It happen so fast, Yusuke did not fully understand how it make sense of it.

Everybody was all inside the cafe.  
After getting their fighting uniforms and registering their paperwork at the front desk, the group had planned to meet Sesshomaru Taiyaisho, the owner of the Grand Tournament Hotel, in exactly one hour.

Kagome seemed fine the entire time, calm even.  
At first, she was in an uproar at wearing her old uniform, with the symbol of the rat on its back.  
The staff provided her with an old black entry-level uniform which brought her back to her senses.

That's when another pair of fighters had walked into the place. Kagome recognized one of them and called out to her.  
The girl waved and greeted her with a smile. Yusuke knew only to two things about her.  
One, her name was Sango and two; she was one of the top ten fighters in the last Grand Tournament.

Yusuke never met her in person, and noticed was cute she was. Her feminine appearance really discredited her placement as a skilled fighter. She had a small yet agile body, long beautiful hair, and soft brown eyes like chocolate. She wore a simple kimono and sandals and carried only one weapon that he knew of, a boomerang that was twice her size.

Sango was walking toward them. Then out of nowhere Kagome abruptly turned around and punched Naruto that was behind her in the stomach. Using his body as a ball, threw him at Sango. The fighter looked confused as she caught the boy and watched Kagome flee out the double doors.

There was loud explosion afterward, followed by a guy yelling, "There's a fight in the parking lot."  
The whole hotel seemed to rushed out the doors all at the same time.

Yusuke's attention went back to the fight, deciding whether he should step into the fight or not.

_Family should help one another,_ he thought_._

A hairy guy called out to him, "Hey, kid. I'm putting twenty on the ninja girl. What you got?"

Yusuke smiled. _Well this is the perfect time for Kagome to help me get those new fighter gloves._

"I got thirty on the newbie."

* * *

Kagome, in the borrowed entry-level uniform, spat down on the girl. The ninja in response kicked her forcefully into the that the ninja was about to kick her again as she fell back down, Kagome flipped backward in mid air. She landed away from the female ninja, and threw a pair of kunai at her.  
With fast reflexes, the ninja catches them.

The female ninja blinked and looked up and down at Kagome.

"I did not realize this in the midst of our fighting, but you are a pervert," she said smirking.

Her eyes glinted and stared deep into Kagome, making the soul within her shiver.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

The ninja put a finger to her mouth. "Really, Naruto? Did you have to take over this girl's body just to feel her boobs? That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Naruto's spirit, who was in full control of his combat partner's body, looked down at it and stared at the ample flesh that stuck out like huge melons, full and bouncy under the black fabric of her fighter's uniform. His gaze returned to the girl.

"This is not what it looks like," he exclaimed pointing at Kagome's body.

_She can see me? Thought __Naruto surprised._

"Who are you?" Kagome's voice asked.

The girl, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, smirked.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked, staring at the ex-champion with one piercing gray eye.

Her other eye was covered by her long one-sided bang. It was an ebony color with a red tip at the end, just like the rest of her hair, which she had in a long braid down her back.

"Regardless of how thick-headed you are Naruto, you couldn't have forgotten how I beat you single-handedly in front of all your loser friends," she taunted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, then she shouted, "Beat me? That was a tie, and you know it. I am the greatest ninja ever. Believe it! I would never lose to a shrimp like you!"

From the crowd watching the fight, Sasuke looked at Kagome with a shock expression on his face.  
He felt a slight breeze and glanced at Gaara now next to him.  
He was staring at the woman as well with slightly wide eyes. He had heard that too.

"She sounded just like Naruto," he heard Sakura exclaim.

Naruto was not one to lose fights and if he did lose one, it wouldn't be to a girl. _  
This girl is delusional, _thought Naruto as he stared at the female ninja standing away from him still in fighting stance.

He looked her over. He found her face familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her visible eye had turned a bright golden color and the ruby that hung around her neck sparkled as if it was catching the sun's light. A breeze picked up and pushed aside her bang, revealing a sky blue colored eye.

Naruto held his anger in check. Now was not the time to lose control. Even the tiniest slip up would cause him to lose control of the Kyuubi's chakra he borrowed to transfer himself into his combat partner. He now was inside Kagome's body, unknown to the others. Since Naruto switched their souls into each other's bodies, he knocked Kagome out so she wouldn't be aware of it either.

Naruto stared at his opponent and did not recognize her.  
She wore the headband of the Hidden Leaf Village around her upper arm, but he never met her before. Naruto was sure if he had saw a ninja of such unusual features he would remembered them. This ninja was a girl of small, sturdy build and caramel colored skin. Her hair was dark and long, braided like a whip down her back, having pure crimson tips. Her golden eye burned wildly as it glared at him.

She stood still for a moment, mumbling something under her breath.  
Kagome's hair rose up at the back of her neck as the ninja released a blaze of blue fire that shot out at her like a cannon blast.  
She moved out of the way, cars exploded behind her.

Kagome watched the girl, circling around her anticipating where to attack next.  
The strange ninja cracks her sharp claws and stares at her with mismatched eyes.

"Why are you hesitating?" asked the ninja. "Are you afraid to fight me?"

"Me afraid? You wish!" Kagome exclaimed, spotting an opening.  
She stopped circling the girl and ran towards her. She caught Kagome's fist and threw her up into the air. She shifted her body weight to ready herself for a mid-air attack, but was hit in the leg with a blue blast of fire. Kagome landed on her feet in the street and fell to her knees. The fire was gone, but the white-hot pain of being burned remained.

The ninja walked up to Kagome, twirling a kunai in her hand. "You haven't even improved since our last fight. How pathetic."  
Kagome glared at the ninja as she came closer.

"Naomi!" A calm but firm voice attracts everyone's attention. It came from a tall, lean man with the same colored hair as the female ninja.  
Kagome looks back at her to compare her appearance to the new stranger, then realized that she was standing still with her head down.

The man walked up to her, lifted up her chin and pushed aside her bang. Seeing that both eyes were gray once again, he steps back. "Okay, explain yourself Nao."

"Come on, Kai. Can I spar a little before the competition?" She walked past him towards the Hotel's cafe stopping just before Kagome. "See you in the tournament, Naruto." She winked and went into the cafe, followed by the man.

Naruto watched as the ninjas walked back into the Hotel, burning with anger. First, at the fact that he had lost and second, that their fight had ended so soon. He clenched his fists, ready to storm after the girl and demand a rematch, damned the rules.

The crowd had receded back into the Hotel, once the fight was over.  
It left Naruto surrounded by friends, yet with the way they were glaring at him, one would believed they were ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Naruto," called a voice.

Naruto turned around and Sakura punched him in the face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Easy, Sakura! That's still Kagome-sama's body."

"I know that!" she yelled, she brushed his hand off her, and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt.

Naruto gulped as blazing emerald eyes glared right through him. "Get out of there, this instant," she ordered.

"What?"

"Dammit Naruto, you know soul transferring is against the rules!"

Naruto stared at her with a blank look. "Oh."

"Get away from her!"

There was a loud snapping noise, and a flash of white.  
Sakura screamed clutching her broken wrist. She jumped around from the demon in front of her.

Naruto raised his head, and looked at the tall demon in front of him. There was a dead silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my Kagome?" he hissed, glaring at Sakura.

"That's not Kagome, that's-"

"Shut up. I know her scent anywhere. She's mine."  
His glare was aimed at everybody, especially the male fighters that surronded him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

Kagome's voice sounded so sweet and innocent to the demon's ears.

The white-haired demon turned, and looked down at the beautiful girl before him.  
The wind blew a soft breeze that went through everybody's hair. Kagome's eyes were bright and blue looking up expectly at the demon.  
In turn, the demon took a deep breath to focus all of his courage on this final act. Everybody watched as the man grabbed Kagome's shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"Kagome, I joined the tournament so I could be with you. Now I understand why you did not want to have a boyfriend...why you didn't want me. You were just scared that your fighting career would get in the way of a serious relationship. Well it won't, because I'm right here," said Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widen.  
_I know this guy! He's that dog that I fought during my last mission,_ thought Naruto.

"I know you're suprised. This is probably new to you but Kagome-"

"Hold on, buddy, I wouldn't-" Sakura tried to say, but it was too late.

"I love you," he proclaimed before planting a solid, full on, heated kiss upon her mouth.

All Kagome's ears could pick up was the sound of Yusuke's laughter, as the spirit within it screamed for release and her body reacted the best way it knew how: crumbling onto the ground.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene.  
The fulll story on Naomi and Kai is in Kitsune's story Untamed Legends, check it out.  
Review please=)


End file.
